


yours and/or mine

by demotu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Exploration, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/pseuds/demotu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny shows Patrick how it works. And by "it", I mean his dick. Jonny's, but temporarily Patrick's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours and/or mine

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on [tumblr](http://demotu.tumblr.com/post/79600653227/2-bodyswap) for a bodyswap trope prompt. It is basically rookie-dick-exploration.

~

 

So here’s the thing: it turns out when you end up in somebody else’s body, the best way to make sure you get back to your  _own_  body and don’t start an awful fifteen-stage swap sequence that takes six weeks to fully resolve—and it sounded like Seabs was relating this from experience, but Patrick really didn’t want to know—is to not move from each other’s sight and hope for the re-transfer to trigger itself naturally within forty-eight hours.

Here’s the other thing: Patrick is barely nineteen years old and really, really is not used to not jerking off at least twice a day.

The other other thing is: Jonny’s dick is  _weird_. But, somehow, looking down at it while trying to piss is turning him on. Let’s be real, though; most things dick or boob or ass-related turn Patrick on. See: the first other thing.

“Tazer,” Patrick says through the cracked-open door of the washroom. Jonny’s kind of hovering at the foot of the bed—he’d held off from actually following Patrick into the bathroom like the last couple of times, but had fretted in a very Jonny-like-way about slowing the re-transfer until Patrick had loudly announced that he needed to take a shit (a lie, but whatever, sometimes his bladder gets shy, it’s a thing).

“What?” Jonny says, wrenching the door open. He frowns deeply when he sees that Patrick’s just standing there holding his—technically Jonny’s—dick. “ _What?_ ”

“Uh,” Patrick says, looking down at the—his, fuck it, it’s his for now—erection. “I just, uh. Can I do something about this?” He waves a hand his dick where it’s jutting out of his fly. “I can’t piss like this.”

He’s kind of expecting Jonny to go red, get angry, or get horribly embarrassed. Probably all three, but Jonny surprises him by just rolling his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and saying “do you even know what to do with it?”

“What the hell, man,” Patrick says. “It’s a dick, you jerk it, voila.”

“Yeah, but it’s not your dick,” Jonny says stepping more fully into the bathroom. He’s wearing a t-shirt, unusually for him, but otherwise is just in Patrick’s boxers. He’s not, as far as Patrick can tell, hard or anything, which makes it even weirder when he steps up behind Patrick and  _grabs onto his dick_.

“Uh,” Patrick says, freezing in place.

“If you want me to not,” Jonny starts, but Patrick shakes his head rapidly.

“No, no, go, uh, go ahead,” Patrick says, waving a hand imperiously at his boner. Orgasms are orgasms, and always better when it’s somebody else’s hand on your own dick, if that can even begin to describe the situation.

It’s weird, staring in the mirror, and looking into dark eyes that are his, but not. He’s taller than Jonny, now, enough that he can’t see Jonny’s face behind his shoulder until he steps sideways a little and leans against his back, getting a better view of his hand on Pat’s dick. Which, okay, it’s weird with all the foreskin covering it up, but when Jonny slides it gently over the head with two fingers and his thumb, Patrick’s hips stutter forward and he lets out a small  _oh_.

“Hold still,” Jonny mutters, wrapping his free hand around Patrick’s hip and holding tight. Patrick doesn’t, because he cannot for the life of him stop from pushing forward into Jonny’s hand while he works him over, completely unlike anything Patrick’s ever done to himself. Patrick’s cut, likes a lot of lube and even more pressure, but Jonny just—lets his foreskin slide loose around the head, fingers moving in short, rapid strokes with barely any pressure, until Patrick's panting with it, and then slides everything back to bare the sticky head.

“Ughh,” Patrick moans, falling back against Jonny when he slides his thumb, every so lightly, across the slit, and slicks up his fingertip before sliding it in under the foreskin to rub in circles. It feels, it feels—really fucking good, is as much as Patrick’s brain is giving him right now. “Holy shit.”

Jonny grunts and rocks against Patrick’s hip, and yeah,  _now_  he’s hard, which objectively is maybe kind of weird because he’s basically watching himself get off, but it’s also super hot, especially because he’s kind of biting at Patrick’s bare shoulder.

The head of Jonny’s-now-Patrick’s dick is  _really fucking sensitive_ , and just these small, sliding touches are shivery-intense. After a couple minutes of Jonny pushing down and playing around, sliding under the flared head and back up across the tip, Patrick’s about ready to push his hand away and just jerk it until he gets off, but Jonny stops the teasing and slides his foreskin back up.  _All_ the way up, until the head of Patrick’s dick is encased. When Jonny pinches it shut, rolling the foreskin a little between his fingertips, Patrick swears. “Fuck,  _fuck_.”

“Yeah, hold on,” Jonny says, voice low and rough and  _Patrick’s_ , but somehow still so, so hot. He slides back in behind Patrick, plastering himself against his back so he can reach around with his left hand and use that one to hold Patrick closed. With his right, he wraps his thumb and index finger around the swollen head, his other fingers trailing loosely down Patrick’s dick, and starts a light, quick rub back and forth, part friction and part tight, sliding foreskin.

“Oh god,” Patrick says breathily, widening his stance and feeling the tingling, tightening build of an orgasm down his spine. “That’s, holy  _fuck_.”

“Do it, come on,” Jonny says behind him, rising up and pushing his dick into Patrick’s ass. “Come on, come on.”

Patrick does, and the pleasure of it is so new it’s almost blinding, hands clenching tight where he’s holding them out of the way as it pulses through him, filling,  _god_ , filling up the pinched-closed foreskin. The slickness it when Jonny lets go and slides his fingers inside, across the head, is too much and insane and Patrick shouts before his legs buckle and he has to catch himself against the counter.

Jonny steps back and lets go, cheeks flushed pink but looking smugly self-satisfied nonetheless. As if getting your own dick to shoot is any accomplishment.

“How do you feel about sucking dick?” Patrick asks when he gets his voice back.

“I think I already took care of you,” Jonny says, a little pissy sounding and looking like a tool with his arms crossed and dick stretching out his boxers.

“Yeah, but it’s your mouth,” Patrick says with a grin. “I thought it’d be polite to ask if you minded.”

Jonny, it turns out, doesn’t mind at all.

 

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] yours and/or mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351798) by [AshesandGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost)




End file.
